


tell 'em you're my girl

by lvckypeople



Series: heaven in her mouth [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babygirl Waverly Earp, Blow Jobs, DIRTY TALK TURNED UP TO 11, Daddy Kink, Daddy Nicole Haught, Desk Sex, F/F, Office Sex, Omega Waverly Earp, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, again..., obviously, this is pure fucking filth i can't believe i wrote this, to the max yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvckypeople/pseuds/lvckypeople
Summary: Waverly always likes to show Nicole just how strong their mating connection is during their cycles. And, that she wants something specific.Or,The one where they return to Nicole's office, but under very different circumstances.





	tell 'em you're my girl

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a lot longer than it have should have because this is attempt three. I'm still not sure if i'm entirely happy with it. It's utter filth though, so tumblr, you're welcome.
> 
> Title from Girl by The Internet bc whoosh that song makes me feel things. Put it in a sex playlist if you haven't already. Seriously. It's even a wlw song. How could you not.
> 
> Shoutout to Jilly, this one is for you my dude. Hopefully this one isn't too extravagant for you.
> 
> And just for the love of Christ, do NOT read this at work. Or in public. You will anyway, but I feel better if I at least address it.
> 
> Here's some very explicit filth. Enjoy.

Nicole can only be grateful when the precinct empties on one particularly stressful shift at the station. It’d started normally, but Nicole fell more and more agitated throughout the day before finally realising what the problem was, and since the station had emptied just beforehand, she decided to stay behind to finish off some paperwork. What a fucking awful idea that was. 

It wasn't due for another week or so, but it had triggered anyway, her rut. 

Not to mention Waverly must have sensed it or  _ something  _ at least. 

Maybe that’s how she could explain how Waverly was currently on her knees under her desk, tongue flicking over the thick head of her cock gathering the pre-come pooling at the slit. 

To say Nicole was desperate was entirely an understatement. Her rut had surprised her to begin with, but it’d also catapulted her into full madness and she was barely hanging onto control. She’d even told Waverly not to do  _ that, _ that she didn’t expect her to go with her instincts and sink to her knees to please an alpha, but Nicole knew that’s not where Waverly’s head was.

Waverly was in fact more interested in satisfying Nicole. Not her alpha. 

For the moment, at least.

Nicole’s clenches her teeth and tightens her grip on the desk chair as Waverly shifts, taking more of Nicole’s length down her throat. The tightness around her shaft, while nowhere near as good, reminds her too much of being inside Waverly. Hot, tight, but not quite as perfect as it could be. 

The alpha moves, hips jolting ever so slightly as her hands travel to slip through Waverly’s tresses and grip at her scalp. Waverly groans around her and Nicole bucks, her cock travelling further into Waverly’s throat. For whatever reason, Waverly can still handle it, so Nicole allows herself to lose a tiny bit more control.

She holds tight at Waverly’s skull as she pushes her down slightly, cock trapped in Waverly’s mouth as she moans louder. 

“Fuck, babygirl,” Nicole attempts a whisper, but it leaves her lips as more of a quiet shout. 

Waverly hums back and her hand grips at Nicole’s hip as if to pull her closer. To get a better angle. To keep Nicole lodged in her throat until she literally can’t breathe. Eventually she pulls back and focuses back on the tip, sucking the juices flowing from it into her mouth and moaning appreciatively, although quiet.

“Is that good, Daddy?” Waverly looks up at her, gripping her cock in one hand and wrapping a hand around the base. Or, she  _ tries  _ to. Nicole isn’t small at the best of times, but when her rut overwhelms her like it is now there’s guaranteed to be another inch on it. Not to mention its girth that makes Waverly’s mouth water whether she’s looking at it or it’s locked inside her. 

The taste makes Waverly’s head spin too- thick, strong, so flavoursome, so delicious, so  _ Nicole  _ that she can’t handle it. It’s so distinctive that she can’t get enough and the more she laps at the tip of Nicole’s thick cock, the further she takes it down her throat, the more that spurts from the tip. The more there is to take and swallow and Waverly becomes even more desperate.

Desperate, insistent to pull out the thick ropes of come that are even stronger than the fluids beforehand. And if Nicole’s pre-come makes it impossible for Waverly to think straight, then having Nicole empty down her throat has her eyes rolling and core clenching around nothing, begging for Nicole to bend her over and slip inside from behind. 

_ Fuck. _

“Mmhmm, so good,” Nicole answers, grip tightening again. She loves when Waverly’s like this, so overtaken by desire for her that she has no shame in anything anymore. Nicole knows what she’s thinking, it’s always the same whenever she’s in a rut. The thought of it sends her reeling too, desperate to claim and to take and to just  _ breed  _ like her alpha is begging her to. 

This, Waverly’s mouth, it’s incredible, it’s enough to make her speechless for brief second as Waverly wraps her throat around her again, but it’s not enough for her alpha anymore.

It wants more, it wants to be enveloped by the heat of an omega, of its mate. It  _ needs  _ more. It needs to knot, to empty inside and breed.

Even if Nicole won’t let it.

Nicole’s close now, Waverly can tell from twitching of the cock in her mouth, and she moves quicker. Her movements speed up, she takes Nicole further until her eyes water at the edges and she lets Nicole take control, jolting her hips up so her cock stays deep in her throat. 

Waverly pulls up a little when she feels Nicole come, but she’d be insane to take her mouth off completely. Nicole was against this at first. Initially, it’d taken a lot of convincing for Nicole to even let Waverly take her like this, and even more to let her come in her mouth, but as she and Nicole explored more, Waverly even stating explicitly that she wanted Nicole to come down her throat so she could swallow every drop, Nicole gave in. 

Nicole moans, head thrown back against the chair and neck glistening in hot, salty, slick sweat and Waverly wants nothing more than to latch onto her pulse point. She’s desperate to trail the tips of her teeth over the skin too, moving until she finds the bite she’d made permanently in the skin and rip it open again until the blood flows. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ yes, baby.” Nicole groans out, her alpha grinning in triumph. “Such a good girl.”

Waverly, as she always promises, swallows every drop that spurts from Nicole’s tip. It’s hot, thick and sticky, but  _ Jesus.  _ Waverly cannot get enough. She pulls out every droplet and swallows it down her throat while Nicole breathes heavily, pulling tightly at Waverly’s hair.

When Waverly finally pulls away, Nicole can’t help but pull her up by the collar of her shirt into a kiss, deep and filthy as tongues probe and teeth clash. The warmth of Waverly’s mouth, the taste of her heat thick on her tongue and fragrant against her nostrils, it makes her growl in need. Her alpha is far from satisfied and to tell the truth, with the sight of Waverly on her knees, cock in her mouth and moaning around its length, neither is Nicole.

“When did your heat arrive, baby?” Nicole bites at her lip gently and pulls away, running her nose up Waverly’s neck and sinking her teeth into the side of it. “This morning?”

Waverly nods against her, hands moving up Nicole’s torso to her collar. Her hands curl at Nicole’s neck before pushing the fabric aside and taking the opportunity to press her nose against the bite low on her throat, basically at her shoulder.

“Lucky this town knows you’re mine then, huh?”

She nods again.

“Talk to me, Waves.” Nicole pulls back, kisses her softly. “Do you need something?”

Waverly’s hands trail to her the hem of her skirt then, clearly insinuating  _ something _ , and Nicole grins. 

“My poor baby,” she begins. “Had to suffer all day without Daddy.”

Waverly whimpers loudly. “Please.  _ Please. _ ”

Nicole grins, hands moving to Waverly’s thighs as Waverly moves to straddle her in the chair. She leans in, pushes her lips against Nicole’s harshly and slips her tongue into her mouth, whining when Nicole’s hand travels under skirt and skids over sticky panties. 

“Jesus, babygirl.” Nicole’s never quite used to how needy Waverly can be. She knows she’s constantly desperate and insatiable; Christ, Waverly jumps her at least once on a normal day, pulling her to the bedroom for something passionate and languid on a good day and somewhere private in a public spot for something quick on a bad one. Waverly just never seems to be able to get enough of her, but she certainly isn’t complaining. During their cycles, they lock themselves in Nicole’s bedroom, well away from the Homestead, and they don’t leave until their cycles are complete and they can return to normal. 

“God, please, please  _ fuck, please,  _ Daddy.” Waverly’s hips gyrate over her and she whimpers as she feels Nicole’s thick shaft press against her inner thigh. 

“Since you asked so nicely…”

Nicole pulls the panties to the side with one hand, and slips inside Waverly with the other. She’s more than wet and ready enough to take three fingers at once, especially since it’s technically preparation for when Nicole bends her over the desk and slams inside with something much thicker that can reach deeper inside than anyone ever has before. 

Waverly calls out at the intrusion, grinding heavily into Nicole’s palm as she spills over it, and spurred on by the noise, Nicole starts thrusting. Hard.

“Fuck,” Waverly whines, gripping tight onto Nicole’s shoulders. “Fuck, don’t stop that.  _ Please.” _

Nicole bites at her pulse again, hard enough to leave a dark purple bruise in its wake that Waverly will definitely kill her for later, and keeps up her movements, this time curling her fingers until Waverly’s shouting. 

It doesn’t take long for Waverly to reach the edge, just a light pressure over her clit and she’s already almost a goner. 

“Yes! Yes _ yesyesoh!” _ Waverly’s grinding harder, riding her palm and is about to come, she’s so,  _ so  _ close, but Nicole does the one thing she’d told her specifically not to do.

She fucking  _ stops. _

She pulls out and lifts her soaked hand up, tutting loudly. “Do you know why I stopped, babygirl?”

“Because you’re damn  _ evil.  _ Nicole Haught. I was so close.”

“Exactly,” Nicole hums. “But you didn’t ask, either.”

Waverly rolls her hips over Nicole’s thighs, feels the shaft pressing hard against her thigh move upwards, the head almost grazing over wet panties.

But, not quite.

“Stand up.” Nicole orders, tone dark and no longer gentle.

“What?”

“Get up.” Nicole stands as Waverly slips off her thighs and pushes her against the desk, teeth trailing teasingly up her neck and pulling at her earlobe. She leans in, voice a whisper. “Tell me, babygirl. Are you going to behave?”

Waverly nods frantically, throat tight as Nicole’s teeth sink and mark. “Yes. I’ll be good.”

“Yes, you’ll be good…?”

“Yes, I’ll be good, Daddy.” Waverly whimpers into her ear. “I’ll be so good for you.”

Nicole grins devilishly, like complete wolf, and flips Waverly around to face the desk. She reaches out to wrap a hand around Waverly’s neck before she bends over properly and growls into her ear. “What do you want, baby?”

Waverly pauses, thinks for a moment and takes a second to breathe. The thing she wants more than anything is something Nicole will never give, even when she’s lost control, unless they’d talked beforehand and they were ready. She wanted it, her heat wanted it, and the rational part of her brain told her no.

But Waverly didn’t care anymore. 

“I need you…” she pauses with a whisper. “I need you to come inside me.”

Nicole’s breath hitches. Her hands smooth down Waverly’s torso and meet at the hem of her skirt to flip it up and she yanks what’s left of the panties off, soft, wet fabric freed from Waverly’s delicious thighs.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Nicole begins, fingers dipping into wetness. “You’d love it. Bent over my desk, knotted and filled with my seed?”

Nicole reaches around, hand caressing Waverly’s soft belly as the omega keens beautifully, submissive beneath her. 

“I’ll let you in on a secret, princess.” Nicole says dangerously. “That’s all I want, too.”

Waverly’s breath halts and her omega whines in some form of satisfaction. The idea of Nicole emptying inside her is too much, mixed with Nicole’s fingers that had moved up to rub light, barely there circles across her clit.

Nicole releases an honest to God  _ growl  _ when Waverly reaches a release. She isn't supposed to, and as much as Nicole wants to give her hell for it, she can’t wait any longer either, so when Waverly relaxes under her touch, she shifts, lines herself up with one hand and pushes her tip against Waverly’s entrance.

Waverly releases a sob and leans her forehead against the desk having bent over it fully. Nicole grins at the sound and pushes inside, swollen head parting her beautifully as she slips inside, slowly at first, but then Waverly releases a noise that leaves Nicole weak. Nicole’s determined then to sink inside fast, harsh, relentless. So fast that it’ll hurt for a millisecond before it pushes against that swollen ridge inside the omega, and suddenly she’ll find bliss. 

So she does.

Nicole claws at her hips, brings her a little closer before arching and slamming forcefully inside Waverly, drawing a loud scream and a  _ fuck, Daddy  _ from her throat. 

Waverly feels so fucking good like this, warm, wrapped so snugly around her length that Nicole wants to cry at how close she is already, but she holds back. From coming, yes, but also from even moving. She’s buried to the hilt inside the omega with the refusal to move and if that doesn’t make them both dizzy with desperation then nothing will.

“Yessss,” Nicole shrills quietly, fingers pressing hard into Waverly’s hip bones. They will bruise, only lightly, but it makes Waverly shudder. “God. Yes. You look so good like this, bent over for me. Don’t you think so, princess?”

Waverly remains silent, likely because she’s unable to speak a word right now. 

“Mmf, if only we could stay like this,” Nicole murmurs breathily. “Is this what you wanted? To be pinned? Full of me?”

Waverly moans,  _ loud _ , and pushes her ass back against Nicole, forcing the alpha to retaliate and push against that delicious ridge.

“Yes!” Waverly manages through gritted teeth. “God, yes. It’s all I want. Please fuck me, Daddy. Give me what I deserve.” 

Nicole smirks, dark and dangerous. “Oh baby, with pleasure.” 

Waverly lights up, eyes rolling when Nicole pulls out shallowly only to slam back in. Again. And again. And again. Until Waverly’s screaming so loud even Nicole can’t stop her.

“I see how badly you want this every time my rut comes in,” Nicole starts, gripping tighter as her cock struggles to move through how tight Waverly is clenching, attempting to milk it. “How badly you want me, how badly you want me to just give you whatever you want like you think  _ I _ serve  _ you. _ ” 

“ _ Pleasepleaseplease.” _

Nicole chuckles. “I want nothing more than to stand here and give you that pup that you crave.” 

The omega wails in pleasure, the next orgasm arriving fast and intense. Nicole doesn’t stop.

“It makes me so hard, baby. Knowing you want that. Knowing how much you love to submit to me. To  _ Daddy. _ ” Nicole’s groaning too. Waverly’s little trick is working. “I love it when you scream for me.”

“ _ Daddy!” _

“Yeah, just like that,” Nicole digs her fingernails into one globe of Waverly’s ass. “Hearing you beg,  _ Daddy, please fuck me _ and  _ please. Give me a baby.”  _

Waverly’s orgasms are rolling into one another now as Nicole thrusts quicker, harder, relentlessly. The slapping sounds ruin her as she pushes back, ass red and throat sore from screaming.

“Please! Oh  _ God,  _ Daddy pleasepleaseplease.” 

Waverly’s too far gone to remember what she’s begging for now, but Nicole isn’t, not by a long shot. Waverly’s walls milk her shaft perfectly, she’s so,  _ so _ close to coming, but Waverly’s orgasms are still flowing and Nicole doesn’t want to stop them.

So after little thinking, she makes a decision. 

She pulls Waverly up by the hair, fingers wrapping around her throat and she whispers the only thing she’s ever refused against her cheek. 

“I’m going to come inside you now, is that okay, little girl?” 

Waverly feels too floaty to reply, but somehow she manages to. “Yes! Come inside me, pleaseplease.” 

Waverly feels it the second it hits. The base of Nicole’s already thick cock grows and Waverly screams as the knot forms and works itself inside her. And when Nicole comes, Waverly starts crying, full tears of joy forming and sliding down her cheeks as her omega howls in relief. 

“Yes, babygirl, take it,” Nicole growls, voice low, husky, dominant. “This is what you wanted, right? To be filled like this?” 

Waverly slumps against the desk as Nicole’s cock, twitching, continues to empty and the knot locks it inside. That guaranteed something they hadn’t talked about, only mentioned subconsciously when Nicole had refused to do this in the past, but neither of them cared anymore. The omega had been knotted, filled rightfully by its mate and truly fucked into oblivion to the point where she was ready to pass out. 

“Still nice and tight for me.” Nicole stands proud behind her, shaft still locked inside her as spurts still fall occasionally from the tip and  _ Jesus _ , there’s a lot of come. Waverly’s astounded, but she’s more than satisfied. “Mmf, yes baby. Perfect for Daddy.”

Waverly turns, smiles softly. 

“Always perfect for you, Daddy.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hit my [tumblr](http://legittattooogun.tumblr.com/) if you wanna say anything, feel free to send me more prompts, ideas and headcanons. i'd be happy to get to them.
> 
> also, another user and i have something very special hitting you soon. keep a look out. it's a big one. i'm keeping it quiet, so that's all i'm saying. but grab some spare panties, k?


End file.
